Wait and Hope
by drtgaf
Summary: Since all they can do is wait and hope, they might as well enjoy their time together. Please Read and Review.
1. Looking for the Truth

**She couldn't believe it. The events from that day ran through her head as though she was at a movie theater. She smiled as he squeezed her hand. She knew he was thinking the same thing. They came, they saw, they conquered. **

_**One week earlier…**_

_How could she?_

He was driving home running through the conversation over and over again trying to figure out what had just happened. It was supposed to be a normally wonderful date. Nothing special. Just dinner and a movie. He knew he shouldn't have approached the subject, but time was going fast and he needed to know what was going to happen at the end of May. Granted it is only March, but acceptance letters were already coming and his were few and far between. She had told him that she wasn't accepted into NYU and he believed her. At first.

He noticed how every time he approached the subject she would start biting her lip and become a little antsy. He might not be that bright, but he knows Rachel and he knows when something is wrong whether she'll admit it or not.

After the movie, he decided that since they had a little time till curfew, they could go for a drive. It wouldn't take long. Just a drive out to the state park and then her house. The radio started to play one of the songs they had chosen for Nationals. Rachel, being the perfectionist that she was, decided to take advantage of the time and said that they should practice. He agreed and soon they were singing their hearts out while he was drumming on the steering wheel.

When they reached the park, he got out, opened her door, and led her to the edge of the lake. The sun was setting and causing the water to shimmer with colors of pink and yellow. It was perfect. He pulled her towards him wanting to savor the moment for all it was worth.

He kissed her on her head and then suggested they walk around and find a place to sit till the sun goes down. Once they found a spot next to a tree, he sat down and let her sit on his lap so that she wouldn't get her dress dirty.

"This might just be one of those moments" she stated out of the blue.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when I look back 20 years from now, I will most likely be able to remember this moment more than that test in Spanish last Thursday.", he loved how she explained things to him, "This is just a moment I don't plan on forgetting."

"Me, too", he gave her that quirky smile.

He held on to her for a few more moments before he let his mind wonder to what would happen after the upcoming summer. He needed to know what she was going to do.

"So have you decided on what college yet?" he simply asked.

_Uh oh! There she goes biting her lip again. And what for it… Yup, she started wiggling around._

"Well, I still haven't given it much thought. I mean I could go with Northwestern or Ohio State, but it all depends on what scholarships I get and what my dads can afford. I mean it's not like I have a job and am saving up for college like you. By the way, how much have you saved?"

_Add rambling and changing the subject to the list._

"Listen, Rach. I don't want to talk about how much college is or other technicalities. I want to know where you want to go. Where all did you get in?"

"Well, of course there is Northwestern and Ohio State. I also got into Washington State in St. Louis and some odd college in Maryland that I applied to just because it was free."

"What about NYU?"

"Finn, you know I didn't get in. Why do you keep asking about it when you know it's not going to happen", she stood up and stepped a few feet away.

He knew he had just ruined her perfectly good moment, but he was irritated that she refused to tell him the truth.

"Rach, I know you got in. You can stop lying."

"I'm not lying! How dare you accuse me of lying! Take me home now", she made her way to the truck wanting to escape this conversation all together.

"Rachel, wait up! I'm not trying to accuse you of lying. I'm trying to figure out why you are lying. Why do you not want me to know about NYU?"

He finally caught up and grabbed her arm to stop her. She tried to pull away, but he wasn't giving up that easily. He then pulled her into a hug to try and stop her from running away from him again.

"Finn, stop. Let me go" her tone was completely unreadable.

He let her go afraid that she might get angrier. She ran to the passenger side of the truck waiting for him to unlock it. He walked over to her side, unlocked the door, and opened it. After all, she was still a lady no matter how frustrating she could be at times.

When they got to her house, she opened the door and jumped out before he could even put the car in park. He, of course, followed her. When she realized he was following her, she stopped at the door. He knew where this was going and decided to let her fume about it because she was going to anyway. Once he arrived at the door, she stuck out her hand.

"Thanks for a sweet, inquisitive night, Mr. Hudson. I shall see you Monday."

He gave her his hand and allowed her to give a firm shake meant for business meetings. Before he let her hand go, he pulled her to him so quickly that she had no time to dodge the deep kiss he planted on her mouth. When he pulled away, she looked dazed.

"Good night, Ms. Berry."

He smiled, turned, and got back in his car. She was still standing there. Only the dazed look was gone and replaced with a look that made him want to cry.

He left that night and drove back home. He texted her before he went to bed telling her he loved her and she wasn't going to be able to change that.


	2. Learning the Truth

When Monday arrived, she was even more confused than she was last Friday. She knew she should tell him the truth, but she also knew that he did not get in. In fact, he hadn't even told her that he was applying. His mom had let it slipped in a conversation between her and Rachel. Carole wanted Rachel to cheer him up because he seemed a little down. He hid it well, but she could tell something was wrong. She decided not to pursue it. When her letter had arrived two days later, she was going to call him and tell him about it, but she knew that he might be hurt that she would get to go without him. When he had confronted her about NYU, she did not want to talk about it. She was trying to protect their relationship from reality.

All it took was one look at Finn, to know that he deserved the truth. She stopped him in the hall on the way to first period and told him to meet her in the choir room at lunch.

He knew she would crack eventually even if she got a little angry on the way. When he walked into the choir room, he was hit with the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. She was practicing her song for Nationals and even though she was sitting on a piano bench and the song was soft he could swear she was on a stage with blaring lights and billions of screaming fans. She is just that kind of amazing.

She heard his footsteps as he entered the room and stopped singing. This was serious business and he needed to know that. She made her way over to the front row of seats.

"Come on. Have a seat. We need to talk."

"You do realize that those are the four most feared words in a man's dictionary" he said trying to make light of the situation.

"Finn, this is serious" she paused for dramatic effect, " I did get into NYU and I am going to attend in the Fall."

He stood up. "I knew it. I knew it. You're gonna be great, Rach. You're gonna shock them all. They won't know what hit them." He smiled.

Well, if she wasn't confused before, she certainly was now. She had expected him to be upset that she lied and had decided to go there without him. That was the whole reason for the awkward box of Kleenex in the seat next to her.

"Wait. So you're not upset?"

"Why would I be upset, Rachel? This is great news! Now that you have finally decided to tell me. I mean do you want me to be upset or something?"

"No, it's just, I thought you might not be as excited since you didn't get in."

Looking at the change in expression on his face, she knew she had made a mistake in her last comment.

"How did you know about that?"

"Your mom might have mentioned it."

"I can't believe her. And you… Why didn't you say something? Tell me that you knew?"

By now he was standing/pacing around the room just fuming.

"Finn, calm down."

"Well, you wanted me to be upset."

She looked down knowing she had approached this completely wrong. She decided to stop talking to prevent her from making it worse.

He noticed, of course. He instantly regretted blowing up in her face. She didn't deserve that. He knelt down in front of her and softened his expression.

"Rach, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for getting upset. I'm sorry for prying into your life. I'm sorry for everything. It's just nothing is working out right and I hate that I have no control over what is happening. I know that if we tried, we could have a long distance relationship, but I don't know how I could live without seeing your face every day. Hear me when I say this okay? I love you and whatever happens I want you to follow your dreams. I want you to go to New York and be in a thousand Broadway productions. I want you to sing in a packed auditorium and know that I am with you wherever you go. I'm tethered to you Rach and you are tethered to me. I love you, soo much!"

By now she was crying and shaking her head over and over again. She couldn't have her happy ending without him. She was sure of it. She just didn't know how to fix this. When she started to speak, her voice was shaky which of course never happens.

"I don't want it. I don't want it if I can't have you there by my side. It isn't worth it. I need you. You are my dream."

She was pretty sure he was tearing up, but didn't say anything. She only kissed him.


	3. So Grateful

The next day, they entered the school hand-in-hand. He was proud to have her as his girlfriend and he wanted the whole school to know it. And they did, of course. After they were past the main office, they were greeted with red and blue slushes courtesy of the hockey team. Finn pounced on the first one he could reach and slammed him up against the lockers.

"What the heck was that all about?" He screamed.

"We just wanted to wish you guys luck at Nationals. Wasn't it obvious?"

Finn punched him in the face, hard. So hard that Rachel heard his nose break.

"Finn, calm down. Let him go. Please!"

Finn never could say no to her. He loosened his grip on the puck head and slowly let him go.

"Sorry, Rach. It's just that I hate it when they do that to us, to you."

She smiled and kissed his frozen nose.

"Come on. We need to clean up before Spanish."

When they arrived late, Finn gave Mr. Shue a look that told him everything. He continued on with the lesson. When the bell rang signaling that first period was over, Mr. Shue asked Finn to stay for a minute.

"Finn, I need to talk to you about something."

"Well, I kinda figured, Mr. Shue. Why else would you ask to see me?"

"Good point. Well, it has to do with NYU."

Finn's expression was somewhere between confused and curious.

"What about NYU, Mr. Shue?"

"Well, Ms. Pilsbury received a notice that you had not gotten in about two weeks ago. When she told me, I was curious as to why. I mean your grades aren't great, but they aren't terrible and you have a good amount of extracurriculars. And with the adversity that you have overcome you are different enough and would stand out. I even looked over your essay and I thought it was amazing. So I called them up."

"You what?"

"I called NYU. I talked to the admissions office about it. They said that you where one of those applications that they wanted to admit, but they weren't sure about it. I told them about how amazing you are and what a great influence you could be on their school and convinced them to reconsider."

"You what?"

"I convinced them to reconsider your application. They called me back last night and said that they wanted to meet with you and then they would decide. I told them that we were going to be in New York this weekend and that I would be more than happy to get you over there. They said that you might even be eligible for a music scholarship. So what do you think?"

"You what?"

Finn still could not believe that Mr. Shue would stick is neck out like that for him.

"Wow, Mr. Shue! I honestly do not know how to thank you."

"Don't celebrate yet. You still have to impress them in an interview. I want you to meet with Ms. Pilsbury to get some interview tips and then practice them. Okay?"

"Yes, Mr. Shue. Anything to get in!"

"I believe in you, Finn. I know you're going places."

"Thanks, Mr. Shue."

"Well, you better get to class. Hold on and I'll write you a note."

He was about to leave when he thought of something.

"Hey, Mr. Shue?"

"Yeah, Finn."

"Would it be okay if we kept this between us and Ms. Pilsbury. I don't want to give false hope to anyone."

Mr. Shuester knew exactly who he was referring to.

"Sure, Finn. No problem."

That day at glee club, Finn couldn't stop smiling. Rachel found it a bit odd, but didn't ask about it for fear that if she mentioned it, it would stop. She loved his smile.


	4. Action

The next few days were full of practice for Finn. Practice for Nationals. Practice for his interview. And practice for lying to Rachel. She could tell something was up and she hinted that she knew it, but never fully confronted the issue. That was until the day they left for Nationals.

He picked her up that morning at 5:00 a.m. Her dads got her luggage and carried it to the truck. He could not believe how much luggage she packed for just one weekend. She even had a carry-on bag. He was pretty sure her luggage exceeded the limit set by the airline, but if anyone could convince them to allow just one more bag, it would be her.

Once she had said her goodbyes to her dads, they headed for the school. They left the school at 5:45 a.m. in order to be at the airport at 6:45 a.m. Their flight didn't leave until 10:00, but the instructions said to be there at least 3 hours in advance. They were all checked-in and ready by 7:45. All they had left to do was wait. Some of the glee club members had gone off to get some breakfast. Others went to the restroom one last time. The only ones left were Rachel, Artie, Finn, and Kurt.

Rachel and Kurt were whispering about something that Finn could not decipher. He decided to give up and talk to Artie. He asked him if when they are in the air, would Artie be able to float like the astronauts. Artie rolled off.

He was quickly followed by Kurt. Finn moved over closer to Rachel. He put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her cheek.

"So, what were you and Kurt talking about?"

"Wow, Finn. Why are you so curious? Did ya think we were talking about you behind your back?"

"Well, honestly, Rach, yeah I did."

"Well, Kurt told me not to say anything about it."

"So it was about me."

"Yes, Mr. Insecure, it was."

They sat there for the longest time just watching people around them and making fun of them when suddenly Rachel had an idea.

"You know what we should do?" She asked excitedly.

"No, but I bet you're going to tell me." She stuck her tongue out at him, but continued.

"Well, don't you think it would be sooo awesome if we did the whole welcome back soldier thing?"

His expression said that he had no idea what she was talking about.

"You know. Like in those romantic comedies we watched. When the soldier comes home and he meets his girlfriend/wife in the airport? She runs up to him, jumps in his arms, and kisses him."

"Why on earth would we do that?"

"Because I have always wanted to do that."

"So you want me to go join the army?"

"No, no, no. I want you to go to that gift shop over there and buy an army shirt, put it on, go towards the end of the passengers exit and ACTION. Okay?"

"So we are acting?"

"Exactly."

"Alrighty. You have officially lost it, but I'll go along with it for now."

After he bought the shirt, she directed him to the place where she wanted him to stand and told him to act as though he were looking for her. Once everything was set she gave the signal and he slowly started walking towards the spot where they were to meet. She counted to three, started to jog toward him, yelled his name, and then jumped in his arms. He gave her a deep kiss and they made out in the middle of the airport. People who were passing by oohed and ahhed at what they thought was a joyful reunion. Even a few photos were snapped.

Finn knew right away that he would never forget this. Even if it was staged. He pulled back from the kiss and gently placed Rachel on the ground. She couldn't stop smiling. She was so happy. The happiest he had seen her in a while.


	5. Thanks for Everything

"Finn? Rachel?" Uh oh, Mr. Shue was looking for them. Moment was officially over.

"We're coming, Mr. Shue!" Finn yelled out. He looked back down at Rachel amazed by the imagination she had.

"You're awesome. You know that right" he said.

"Well, yeah, kinda. You're pretty awesome, too!"

Once the plane started boarding, everyone started gathering their stuff that they were taking on the plane with them. Finn looked over and saw Rachel struggling with her overhead compartment bag. He threw his duffle over his shoulder and walked over to help. After he had finally managed to lift the bag, they boarded the plane and took their seats.

This was Finn's first time on a plane and Rachel could tell. He had practically forced her to sit near the window and now he was locating the air sickness bags.

"You know, it's okay if you're nervous, Finn. I was my first time."

"I know, but you were like three. I'm seventeen and should be able to handle this. It's just that what if when we go up, something happens and the plane crashes or is overtaken by terrorists. What then?"

"Well, I'll guess we can cross that bridge when we get to it, but the likelihood of that happening is very low."

"Yeah, I'm sure the passengers on Flight 93 thought that, too!"

He was too cute, but she didn't want him to be like this the entire flight. She simply took his hand and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Once the plane lifted off, she could swear her hand was numb due to the pressure of Finn's grip. She didn't mind. After about 20 minutes in the air, Finn had drifted off to sleep. He looked peaceful and happy. That was until he started drooling. She decided to just enjoy the scenery.

"Good Morning, Beautiful!"

She woke up to Finn's dopey smile. She must have fallen asleep on the way. Finn now seemed relaxed and happy. She looked out the window and found out why he was so happy. They had finally landed at JFK airport.

"Morning, baby. That wasn't so bad was it."

"No. It was an amazing nap. Just like sleeping on a cloud."

After they arrived at their hotel, they were given room assignments.

"Alright, guys here we go. Santana, Brittney, Quinn, and Ms. Pilsbury will be in room 3546. Rachel, Mercedes, and Tina will be in room 3550. Puck, Mike, Blaine, and myself will be in room 3567. That leaves Kurt, Artie, and Finn in room 3556. Guys, please follow all the rules that were stated in the contract you signed. If you break a rule, we might have to suspend you and then this whole trip would be ruined. Everyone gets their own keycard to their room. Try not to lose it. You have been placed in rooms with people who I think you should get along with. Alright, let's go settle in!"- Mr. Shue Monologue

Once Finn had dropped Rachel's bags off in her room, he went to his own to unpack the few items he had brought. He was welcome to what seemed to be a replica to Lady Gaga's closet.

"Kurt, what happened in here?"

"I was having a problem figuring out what to wear when we got here so I brought a few options."

"A few, Kurt. You think this is a few?"

"Why yes, Finn, I do?" He then noticed that Finn's luggage was lacking.

"Oh my gosh, Finn! Did they lose your luggage?"

"No. I just know how to prioritize when packing."

That night, Mr. Shue treated the group to a dinner at the Hard Rock Café. Everyone had gathered around the table and was chatting about how amazing it will feel when they take their new trophy home. Well everyone except Rachel and Finn.

"So have said yes to NYU yet?"

"Finn, I really don't want to spoil this trip with talking about our futures. Can we please focus on when we are going to have time to practice our duet before tomorrow?"

"Alright, how about tonight? We can practice in my room. We can send Kurt and Artie to Puck's room for a while."

"Sounds good, but don't we need supervision if we are alone in a hotel room. I would really like to actually win this year and if we get suspended, that's not happening."

"Okay, okay. I guess we can see if Mr. Shue can help us practice" he said rolling his eyes.

"That's my Finn" She overdramatically smiled which told him two things. One, she was tired. Two, she was wishing Mr. Shue didn't have to be in that room with them.

The next day, they were all woken up at the break of dawn by Mr. Shue beating on their doors telling them to get ready. They didn't have to perform until 4:25 that afternoon, but he wanted them to be able to practice and then watch some of their competition. They were supposed to be downstairs in the ball room by 7. It was 7:15 and the only ones there were Rachel, Finn, Mike, Tina, Kurt, and Blaine. Mr. Shue asked Ms. Pilsbury if she would go get the others while they started to warm-up. Mr. Shue pulled Finn aside and told the others to go ahead and start.

"Hey Finn I just wanted to let you know that your interview is at 1:00. I have to stay here with the others, but you and Ms. Pilsbury will leave at about 12:15 to get there in plenty of time. Okay?"

"Sounds good, Mr. Shue. Uh, should I wear my costume?" He thought about his tux with the sequined tie.

"I would take off the jacket and tie, but other than that, you should be fine. One more thing. What would you like me to tell the others if they ask about your whereabouts?"

He thought for a moment and then came up with something simple.

"Tell them that I ripped my suit and that Ms. Pilsbury was fixing it for me. Yeah, that sounds good enough to believe."

"Sounds good to me. If I don't get to tell you before you leave, good luck, Finn."

"Thanks, Mr. Shue. For everything."


	6. The Interview

After a grueling rehearsal, everyone went up to shower and then get ready to head to the convention center to watch the competition. Finn was sitting on his bed when he noticed that it was about 12:00 and he had yet to shower. He went over to the bathroom door and yelled at Kurt to hurry it up.

"Calm down, Finn. It's not like we're going to be late."

"Kurt, if you don't get out of that bathroom in 2 minutes, I swear I'm coming in."

Kurt slipped out of the bathroom, steam following him, and said, "What is the big rush?"

"I'll tell you later!"

Finn skipped by a confused Kurt into the bathroom. He had a quick shower and then rushed to get dressed. He ran a comb through his hair and then left the room. He met Ms. Pilsbury in the lobby, but she was not the only one there.

"Oh, hey, Finn! I was just discussing future competition outfits with Ms. Pilsbury. What do you need?" She said as he tried to catch his breath.

"I actually need Ms. Pilsbury's help. I ripped my jacket and I need it mended before we leave."

"Let me have a look maybe I can fix it." Dang she was not going to make this easy.

"No. Rach, you have to… um…. help everyone else get ready. Besides, Ms. Pilsbury helped make them so she should be able to fix it easily." Ms. Pilsbury nodded her head in agreement.

"Alright, I'll see you in a bit. Love ya!" She said as she went to wait on the elevator.

"Oh my gosh! I thought she would never leave! Come on, Finn, we have to get going."

"Right behind ya, Ms. P."

They made it to the interview with 10 minutes to spare. Finn was running over all he had practiced during the week. He was pacing the floor and working up a draft by doing so.

"Finn, calm down. You are going to do great. Just remember to be you. Don't try to be what you think they want you to be."

"Thanks for all your help, Ms. P. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Oh, it's nothing. You really do deserve to be accepted into NYU."

"Thanks!"

"Mr. Finn Hudson?"

"I'm right here."

Finn stood up and was led into a room that was similar to what he thought should be a board room. He was sat at the head of the table while eyes looked him up and down. He felt like a fish in a fish bowl. He had nowhere to go.

"Hi, Mr. Hudson. My name is Dr. Tom Roberts. I am the head of the admissions board here at NYU. I was the one who talked to your teacher. He was really persistent in us reopen your application for further review. I must say your teacher seems to think very much of you."

"Yeah, he has a real talent as an educator." Dr. Roberts nods which makes Finn wonder if he said something wrong.

"Well how about we continue with the introductions?"

The group went around, pronounced their name and position on the admissions board. When they finished, Dr. Roberts asked Finn to formally introduce himself and say a few things about him. Just then his mind went blank. A blank stare came across his face and he knew he was going to blow it.

"Mr. Hudson? Did you hear what I said?"

"Um.. y-yeah… I… um …just…uh."

"Mr. Hudson, it is quite alright to be nervous. We just want to know a few things so we make a decision as to whether you belong here or not?"

He said that as if he didn't think Finn should be accepted or rather that's what Finn thought.

_Alright. Here goes nothing._ Finn thought.

"Hi, everyone. My name is Finn Hudson. I was born and raised in Lima, Ohio by my wonderful mother. My father died in the war when I was young. My mother remarried in 2010 and I now have an amazing step father and step brother. I will graduate in May from McKinley High School. I led the football team to back-to-back state championships as their captain and quarterback. I am also the lead male vocals for the glee club which is actually why I am able to be here. We are at our second Nationals competition this weekend. We are in the running to take the title of National Champions. Is there anything else you would like to know?"

"That's fine for now. Let's get started with the interview shall we."

After a grueling interview, Finn felt discouraged. Dr. Roberts was the only one to talk and all the others just sat there and nodded. The ride back to the hotel was full of Ms. Pilsbury trying to convince to not think about it too much and just focus on Nationals. It didn't matter what she said; he was still disappointed in himself.


	7. The Show Must Go On

Rachel saw him when they arrived. He looked defeated, but once he saw her watching him, he put on a smile and walked towards her. She motioned for Finn to hurry up which made him jog over to her and the rest of the group. When he got to them, he noticed that everyone looked upset.

"What's wrong?" He asked Rachel.

"Vocal Adrenaline. They stole our set list and since they perform before us, it's going to look like we are copying them. It's Sectionals 2010 all over again!" She said in one breath.

"Okay. That's fine. We can just come up with a new set list like last time." He reasoned.

"No we can't. We have already turned in our music to their band and the lighting has already been worked out. There is nothing we can do."

"That's not true. We just have to perform it better than they do." Finn said.

"Well, yeah, but the judges will still think that we stole their set list."

"Yeah, but I'm going to do something about it." Finn said with a determined look. He then left the group and headed off to talk to Mr. Shue.

A few hours later, the New Directions were getting prepped backstage. Most of them were stretching while a few were still fixing their make-up. After Rachel was done warming up, she went and stood in the wing of the stage, watching another group perform. She watched as their lead singer belted out the end of Not Over You by Gavin DeGraw. The rest of the group was dancing around in the background. They were good. Not great. Definitely not as good as Vocal Adrenaline. She sighed remembering the predicament they were in. She felt like someone was watching her from behind. When she turned to see who it was, her nose met a bright green tie.

"Why, hello Finn. Nice to see you. You look different for some reason." She said sarcasticly. When she looked up, he greeted her with a kiss.

"Break a leg, Rachel." He softly whispered in her ear.

"I love you, Finn." She said giving him a hug.

Ten minutes later, they were all lined up and waiting as Finn and Rachel took their place to sing their last duet. He took her hand and led her to center stage.

"This is where you belong." He said with a smile.

"Yep. Center stage with you." She said.

When the notes started to play, Rachel could see the reaction of the audience as they soon realized the familiar song that they were going to sing. She suddenly became nervous. She was frozen on stage which does NOT happen to Rachel Berry. Then, she looked over at Finn. He was just standing there smiling at her. He nodded signaling her to go ahead and perform. She let out a sigh of relief in knowing that no matter what he was there for her. She took a few steps forward and started to sing. The audiences expressions changed as soon as they heard her voice. She was over her nervousness by the second line of the song.

That day, the New Directions performed in a way they had never performed. They were all in sync. They were all on pitch and in tune. It seemed as though after Rachel and Finn were relaxed, that everyone else followed suit. When they were done, they got off the stage and were led to a room in the back where they found Mr. Shue.

"Wow. Wow, guys. That was spectacular. Never have I ever heard you guys sing that well together. Rachel, I think your range improved as much as 5 years since last night. That was great. And, Finn. You actually nailed those steps. Mike, I could actually hear you singing. Everyone, that was great. If you guys don't get first, I am going to protest. Just walking back here, I heard several compliments and you guys weren't even off the stage yet. You guys should really proud of yourselves. Seniors, that was a way to end. Let's give everyone a round of applause." – Mr. Shue Monologue 2

After they were done debriefing on their performance, they decided to go out to eat. This year, due to scheduling conflicts the judges were going to give their decision in the morning rather than the same day. Or at least that's what Mr. Shue told them. They went back to the hotel to change for dinner.

"So how'd it go?" Kurt asked Finn after Artie went into the bathroom.

"What are you talking about?"

"The NYU interview. Duh." Kurt whispered. Finn forgot he overheard Finn telling his mom about the interview.

"Oh. Uh.. I'm not going to get my hopes up on that one." He replied while picking out some clothes from his miniscule bag.

"Oh, come on. I bet you did great and your just playing it down."

"I wish."

They went on changing without another word on the subject. Kurt didn't want Finn to get upset and, well, Finn just didn't want to talk about it.


	8. What an Awesome Day!

**A/N: Soooo sorry about the looong wait. Senior year of high school just doesn't allow for much free time to write ff. The next chapter will probs be the last. Please R&R. Enjoy!**

About an hour later, they were in their New Directions sweat suits inspired by Coach Sylvester waiting for the list to be posted.

"Alright, guys, this is a big deal. I just want you to know that I am proud of you no matter what happens. You guys had an amazing performance." Mr. Shue said as an official stepped out of the judges' room.

"I'll go see, Mr. Shue." Finn offered. Everyone else was too nervous to look. Well, almost everyone.

"Me, too." Rachel announced as she grabbed Finn's hand and walked over to the list. It felt like the walk took FOREVER. On their way, they could see other teams who had already seen the list. Some jumping and cheering, others crying and comforting. Finn looked at Rachel. She looked right back. They were the captains. No matter what, they needed to remember that the rest of the team would react based on their reactions. They walked up to the fancy looking bulletin board. Ten names. Ten names of ten teams that would continue in the competition. Ten names that would be remembered for the next year as the best in the country. The couple walked closer so they could peer onto the list. Rachel was the first one to react, as always. It took a minute, but Finn finally realized what she was screaming about. They hugged for a good minute and then made their way back to the group.

As they approached the group, some were starting to tear up and others were sighing and shaking their heads. They automatically assumed that they had lost when they saw Rachel's tear-stained face and Finn's droopy shoulders. As Finn and Rachel came closer and closer to the group, Finn couldn't help it anymore and started to smile. Rachel saw him out of the corner of her eye and cracked up laughing. The group shared a confused laugh.

"Wait! What's going on?" Santana asked. "Did we make it or not?"

"We made it!" They yelled in unison.

The whole group rejoiced. They had a goal. Make it in the top ten. They made it.

They celebrated that night with some New York style pizza. Even though they were in the top ten, they still had to perform the next day. They celebrated for a few minutes before they started discussing the songs they should sing the next day.

"Alright guys, we need to figure this out and quickly. Any ideas?" Mr. Shue said trying to start the conversation.

"Rock the boat?" Artie suggested. That, of course, was immediately shut down.

"Run, Joey, Run!" Rachel said with excitement.

"Hell to the No." Mercedes said responding to Rachel.

"I know we've done it before, but why don't we do the Journey Melody we did at Regionals." Finn suggested.

"Oh yeah because that helped us win the first time." Santana noted sarcastically.

"Well, think about it. All of us have improved since then. We have more members that can add to it as well." Finn said.

"I actually like Finn's idea. How about it guys?" Mr. Shue said.

"Whatever, as long as we win with it." Santana remarked.

It was decided. The New Directions were going back to where they started. Journey.

They all went back to the hotel to rest up for the next day. Some were still lingering in the hallway. And by some that means, Rachel and Finn.

"I can't believe it. We are so close." Rachel said against Finn's chest leaning into his embrace.

"It's going to happen, Rach. All our dreams are coming true."

Rachel, sensing something more in his statement, looked up at him. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I was going to wait until I told my mom, Burt, and Kurt. Even Mr. Shue. But…" He trailed off for a moment trying to figure out how to explain it. He then just settled on the simplest way. "I'm in. I got into NYU!" He said with a wide grin.

She was confused. "But, you said that you didn't get in."

"I know. I didn't, but then Mr. Shue called NYU and told them that they should reconsider me and they did. I had an interview today and they called me before dinner and told me I was in on a scholarship. Can you believe it?" He said lifting her up and spinning her around.

She couldn't stop grinning. "No way. That's awesome, Finn! We get to go to New York together." She leaned up to kiss him and he gladly received it. They stood in the hall for a good 4 minutes making out until Mr. Shue came out, broke it up, and sent them to their rooms.

Finn went into his room and got into his PJs. As he lay in his bed that night, he couldn't help but think about how awesome his day had been.


	9. What A Feeling

**A/N: Hey here is the end to the first fanfic I ever tried to write. Yes, it's short, but I like it that way. Anyway, hope you enjoy and don't forget to check out my other stories.**

She couldn't believe it. The events from that day ran through her head as though she was at a movie theater. She smiled as he squeezed her hand. She knew he was thinking the same thing. They came, they saw, they conquered.

Earlier that day, the glee club had performed their set list flawlessly. As they were performing, Rachel couldn't help but notice how different Finn was. He was so energetic and happy. She knew why, of course. That wasn't hard to figure out.

So many things had changed over the course of this one weekend. Finn's future was finally figured out, Rachel was granted her wish of having her man with her in New York and the New Directions finally placed first at National's. Now, they were on their way back to Lima with a trophy which was almost as tall as Rachel. The weekend had entirely exceeded her expectations.

"Hey, what ya thinking about?" Finn asked squeezing her hand.

"Oh, you know. How absolutely perfect everything is right now and how I never want to forget this feeling." She said smiling at him.

"Well, if I have anything to say about it, you will never have the chance to forget this feeling." He said placing a kiss on her cheek.

"New York is going to be amazing."

"Only because you'll be there." He said placing his arm behind her.

"Yeah, I'll be there. With you." She said snuggling into his embrace.

Rachel realized that she would be perfectly content to stay there. Well, minus all the other kids and . And it might be better if they were riding in the back of a limo or on a tropical island. But really, in the end, it didn't matter. As long as she was with Finn.

**FIN**


End file.
